When We Meet
by Irretna
Summary: Aizen retreated. He discovered a new power, the power of persona. What will he do to his new captive, Narukami Yu? Will the Investigation Team find him first, or will the Bleach cast discover him broken and scared? -A little AU. May be OOC at times.-
**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction, but I will try to make it worthwhile.**

 **This is a crossover with Persona 4 and Bleach. It WILL be very AU and OOC.**

 **The timeline for bleach is some time after the battle in the fake Karakura town. The timeline for Persona 4 is about a week after the Investigation Team captures Adachi.**

* * *

Aizen retreated. Why? Why would he retreat when he was easily the strongest one fighting? The remaining arrancar followed him into a garganta after clearing the sky around them from any stray Shinigami.

Ichigo couldn't understand it. Aizen completely destroyed them, so why was he retreating now? Was he no longer after the Oken? He slammed his first into the ground. Anger was blinding him as he roared at the sky. Ichigo's reiryoku spiked to dangerous levels. Losing control of himself, he let waves of destructive reiastu onto the battlefield. The less injured captains rushed to calm the raging Ichigo before he destroyed the city. Fake or not, if Ichigo destroyed the city many would die. However, before any of the captains could even dream of touching him, Ichigo collapsed into a heap on the ground.

* * *

Aizen smirked. He had finally found it. He had finally found the key to absolute power! When he discovered other worlds he didn't think much of them, until he found this one. He had sent his arrancar to fetch the boy. As Aizen walked around the dreary country town, he ran into a girl. Literally.

He slowly began to pick himself up when, "Ow! Oh, sorry about that mister!" she yelled as she ran off. What an insolent youth. She didn't even help him get up. Her green jumper covered most of her uniform, but a short skirt was still visible underneath.

'A high schooler,' Aizen thought, 'huh. Children are getting very rude. Don't they know how to treat an elder?' Eventually Aizen realized that one girl's impudence doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Aizen continued on. The pathways brought him to this world. It was parallel to his own, but power manifested differently here. Those that commanded this ancient power were full of untapped potential. Aizen planned to take this power, this... 'Persona'. Aizen stifled a laugh at the thought of how fitting the name was. A power named persona, a mask meant to hide one's feelings. Emotions weren't as useless as he thought. His plan was quite devious, for he wished to destroy the holder of unlimited power and make him his toy.

When Aizen reached a lonely riverbank, he stopped to peer into the deep rushing water. It was violent and chaotic, like it couldn't decide which way it should flow. He sat down on a nearby picnic table- falling apart with age- and stared at the dark current. Somehow this water had mystified him.

Sharp pellets of rain began to fall from the unwelcoming clouds. Aizen supposed he should get to the pathway's entrance- an alley behind a store named June or something. Slowly moving from the rickety table, Aizen made his way through the nameless town. Rain drenched him, but Aizen cared little for the sack of flesh and blood he called a body. A few people walked in the streets, umbrellas waiting loyally for the moment they would be opened.

Aizen finally came to the large store. Once he looked at the colourfull sign hanging above the entrance, he discovered the store was actually called Junes. Not that this information really mattered to Aizen, it wasn't like he was going to come back to this world. He silently made it to an alley behind the store- obviously where the store dumped it's garbage- and stepped into the darkness.

The alley was small- there was scarcely enough room to walk side by side with someone. A small dumpster dominated most of the space, so one had to squeeze themselves sideways to get further in. Once Aizen got past the obstacle that was the dumpster, he found a nameless arrancar with a large bag hanging over it's shoulder. The sack looked like one made for potatoes, but it obviously held much more than potatoes. Aizen absentmindedly dismissed the arrancar- one of the two he brought with him- and untied the top of the bag. At first all he could see were locks of gray hair, but as he slid the bag down over the body, a teen's face was revealed.

The kid was probably sixteen, maybe seventeen if you really looked. His rumpled collar declared him a second year in high school. Aizen opened the unconscious boy's eyelids to discover piercing gray orbs that matched his hair. Suddenly the kid looked intimidating even though he was supposed to be unconscious. Aizen's eyes continued to search the boy's face for any indication that he might be awake until he found a large bruise just barely hidden by his hairline. It looked a bit swollen, but it reassured Aizen that the kid really was unconscious. Next, Aizen searched the boy's pockets for an ID of sorts. After some uncomfortable shifting of the boy's body, he found a student ID in his back pants pocket.

"Narukami Yu. Interesting... Come on we must get going now!" Aizen yelled to the arrancar standing politely to his left. The arrancar quickly jumped to attention before tying the bag that held the bo- no, Narukami Yu. Narukami-kun, his ticket to absolute power. His ticket to defeat Kurosaki Ichigo.

As Aizen summoned a strange blue portal, a smirk was followed by a insane cackle that could be heard miles away. Satonaka Chie shivered in the middle of one of her favorite kungfu movies, Amagi Yukiko tripped on some intangible force while carrying dishes, Hanimura Youske knocked over a stack of papers when something pushed him, Tatsumi Kanji ruined yet another doll because the shitty customers downstairs would not stop talking, Rise Kujikowa managed to hurt herself when _brushing her hair,_ Shirogane Naoto stubbed her toe (again), and Teddy... well Teddy just ate candy.

All this life happening, but somehow, even though he was a huge part of their lives, no one noticed that their partner, their senpai, their leader went missing.

* * *

 **Ah, first chapter done. I'm sorry, it's a bit short, but I'm not the best writer.**

 **I plan to have the next chapter out within the next week, but that could change. It all depends on how much I want to write.**


End file.
